7th Heaven 15 yrs later
by Lauren Lockhart
Summary: What will the Camdens be like in 15 years? Where will they be? Find out in this wacky and drama 7th Heaven future tale!
1. Where are they now?

Authors Note: This is set in the future about 15 yrs later. This will include most 7th heaven characters. I do not "own" any of the original 7th Heaven characters so don't sue me! ;- ) Enjoy~  
  
Prologue: Where are they now?-  
  
Lucy Kinkirk and Kevin Kinkirk are now the parents of two children, Amy and Brittany. Amy is 4 and Brittney is 7. Lucy is now a minister at a local church well Kevin is still a police officer with Roxanne. They now live in a house in Glen Oak.  
  
Mary is now also married to Kevin's brother Ben. The have one child named Stacey. She is 2 yrs old. Mary is no longer a flight attendant but now is a first grade teacher. Ben is still a fireman. They reside in a Buffalo apartment but visit Glen Oak almost every school vacation.  
  
Ruthie married Peter after collage. They don't have any children yet but are still about 27 only. Ruthie is a nurse at the San Francisco hospital well Peter is a car salesman. They live in an apartment in San Francisco about 45 minutes from Glen Oak, which they visit on Ruthie's off Sundays.  
  
Matt and Sarah live in New Jersey now and are very happy there. They have three children named Elizabeth, Mike, and Chris. Chris is 7, Mike is 4, and Elizabeth is 1. Matt and Sarah are both doctors and live in a house. They visit Glen Oak on holidays and special occasions.  
  
The twins are 17 now and still live at home. Sam wants to be a lawyer and has applied to Harvard, while David is planning on being a school councilor. They both currently have girlfriends and licenses. They Baby-sit for Lucy when they need spare cash.  
  
Annie and Eric still live with Happy II (sadly at 19 Happy the first passed away in his sleep) and the twins. Eric is still a minister and Annie still is a stay at home mom. They love the holiday reunions best every year.  
  
Robbie is now living in Florida with his wife Trisha. He has 1 girl, Veronica. She is 5. He and his family also return to the Camdens for the holidays. Robbie refers to them as his family. They are very happy and Robbie is a biologist while Trisha is a hairdresser!  
  
Simon is married to Cecilia and they have a daughter who is 3. Her name is Allison. Simon is a vet, while Cecilia is a beauty consultant. They live in a town near Glen Oak.  
  
Even though they all live apart their lives are still the same old wacky ones though. Next chapter is the Camden Christmas. Coming soon!  
  
Authors Note: At first I left out Simon and Cecilia sorry! 


	2. Christmas Eve

"Mommy," Amy asked. "Yes sweetie?" Lucy answered. "Is Santa coming tonight?" "Ya hun!" Lucy smiled. Kevin bursts through the door. "Hey girls!" "Hi Kevin!" "HI DADDY!" shouted Amy. "Ya hi daddy!" Brittany yawned tiredly. "Merry Christmas Eve!" Lucy whispered in Kevin's ear. "Yes the night when magic really happen" he replied with a kiss.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hi Mom!" Mary said cheerfully. "Mary what a nice surprise!" "I can't wait until I see you tomorrow!" Annie replied. "I know mom me neither, I haven't been in Glen Oak since last summer!" "Mary I miss you!" Annie sighed. "I know, mom but Ben and I are so happy here with these great jobs!" " I know Mary, its just the twins and your dad now and I miss the full house!" "Yeah!" "I remember when you were never alone at the Camdens!" Mary laughed. "Well you'll be flying in tonight right?" Annie questioned. "Of course mom! I can't wait!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Oh sweetie, your home early!" Peter smiled. "Yep, and there's a great Christmas eve supper on the table!" Ruthie added. "I love you Ruthie Petrosky!" Peter said as he wrapped her in his arms. "And I'm going to make our this our best Christmas yet! he smiled. "It will be" Ruthie laughed and they sat down to eat.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Dad?" Chris asked. "Why isn't mom home yet?" "Oh she had to pick up some last minute items before our trip to Glen Oak tonight." "Then she had to bring the cat to Brenda's well we're gone." "Oh" Chris nodded. "Are we leaving soon then?" "Yes pretty soon." Matt nodded. "I can't wait, can you?" "Nope, I can't wait to see them all again!" smiled Chris. "Then lets go!" laughed Sarah flying through the door!  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey Dad!" yelled Sam. "Can Jessica come over for Christmas dinner tomorrow?" "Her parents are away!" "Does David and your girlfriends come over every day?" replied Eric. "Sheesh!" "Yeah, yeah, sure, ask your mother! "Okay!"  
  
"Dad, ummmm can Vanessa join us tomorrow her dad is working late and she'll be alone?" David asked. "Oh my gosh, can I ever feel like this house is really emptying when you boys have the girls over all the time!" " Yeah, sure whatever your mom says is fine with me!" Eric chuckled. "Okay thanks Dad!" said David as he ran downstairs.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Annie?" "Yes its Annie is that you Robbie?" "Yeah, I was wondering if we can stay at your place tomorrow, our hotel reservations were umm sorta late." Trisha picked up the other line. "I'm so sorry to say this so late Annie its just we really don't have another choice." Trisha said nervously. "Yes of course you both are always welcome, it may be a little crowded that's all." Annie laughed. "Most of the kids are staying here too!" "Yeah well that's fine I loved it then so it wouldn't matter now! Robbie said with a smile. "Yes, Thanks again Annie, you're a lifesaver!" Tirsha laughed! "Bye!" They all said.  
  
*~*~* Cecilia laughed at Allison preparing her cookies for Santa. "Your doing great sweetheart." Simon grinned. "Yes!" Cecilia agreed. Allison had made cookies with them but sure liked to decorate, best! "What's this one?" Simon asked about a red cookie with spots. "Santa Cause!" Allison screamed in delight. "It looks just like him!" Simon said as he hugged his daughter.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Authors Note: This is a preparation for Christmas. I hope you liked it. Anyways, enjoy. ~Lauren~ 


	3. Lucy and Kevin's late Xmas eve and early...

Author's note: I've been a huge neglecter of fanfic ...I haven't been on for about a YEAR! I'm sorry I never kept the story going...however I am going to pick up where I left off! ( Lauren  
  
-Now the girls and "Santa" has visited Lucy and Kevin are in bed.-  
  
"Oh Kev, I am so happy right now...everything is just so perfect, and I really can't wait to see all my family tomorrow."  
  
"I know Luce, I really am excited to see them too...Its tough most of them are doing their own stuff lately."  
  
"Do you think the girls will still feel comfortable with them...I mean its been almost a year since they have seen Mary and Ben!"  
  
"Yeah Luce, they'll be fine...It may take a hour or so for them to get to know each other again but they'll be fine..."  
  
"I sure hope so...I guess I'll go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow. Good night, Kevin."  
  
"Yeah, me too...good night Lucy."  
  
-Christmas morning, the girls wake Lucy and Kevin up by jumping on them-  
  
"What time is it?" Kevin groaned  
  
"Too early.." yawned Lucy  
  
"But mommy, its Christmas!" Amy shrieked.  
  
"...And Santa came!" finished off Brittany.  
  
"Of course its Christmas!" Lucy jumped up out of bed pulling Kevin with her..  
  
"It's STILL too early," Kevin stretched.  
  
"Have some spirit, Kevin!"  
  
"Yeah!" shouted the girls.  
  
"Fine...who wants to race downstairs to open presents?" Kevin prompted.  
  
"Me!!!" yelled both the girls.  
  
Lucy, Kevin, Brittany, and Amy all run downstairs laughing to open presents... 


	4. A suspenseful nighttime for Ben and Mary

Author's Note: A few replies to my avid reviewers! Thanks for the compliments! I will make the chapters longer! Yes, Annie and Eric are still very much alive.  
  
Okay, I don't own 7th Heaven or its characters but I DO own this plot so don't steal it! :K Please R.R. and enjoy! I might do 2 chapters today... I am in the mood to write. This chapter is for Mary, Ben, and Stacey. I am hoping to do a chapter for each character's family and then move onto the dinner!  
  
"Come on Ben...we're going to miss the plane!" Mary said as she pushed her daughter's stroller along.  
  
"Coming, sweetie we won't miss the plane!" Ben laughed leaning over to kiss her.  
  
"I know honey, I just really am excited to see my family especially Lucy and I can't wait to get there!" Mary smiled kissing him back.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah...you don't think I want to see them too, plus my brother's married to Luce."  
  
Mary groaned as she squeezed the stroller into the tiny elevator. Ben squeezes in behind.  
  
"We need a smaller stroller or a bigger elevator, Ben...I really think it's about time we move to a more suburban area and get a house before Stacey starts preschool and all."  
  
"I know, Mary, but my parents are near here and Patty-Mary and who knows how long they'll be around, but if it makes you happy I'll look into it, okay?"  
  
"Okay, that would make me feel a lot better, I really miss my parents, Ben...Its tough, but at the same time I love your parents and Patty-Mary...Its just complicated."  
  
Mary stepped out of the elevator and let Ben push Stacey out this time. Suddenly, Mary falls over with a groan.  
  
"Mary!" Ben yelps, "Are you okay?!?!?"  
  
"Ben." Mary weakly groans as she passes out.  
  
"Mommy!" Stacey shrieks.  
  
"Mary!" Ben screams with her.  
  
Ben runs to the nearby desk.  
  
"My wife just fainted, call 911, tell them Ben Kinkirk is here."  
  
"Oh my gosh, is she okay?" the secretary replied in a state of bewilderment.  
  
"I don't know...just call!" Ben freaked as he ran to attend to his wife.  
  
Meanwhile, the secretary dialed 911 and told the operator all the info needed.  
  
"Mommy!" Stacey yelled again repeatedly.  
  
"Stacey, shhhh..." Ben said soothing her hair.  
  
"Mommy's going to be okay little girl," Ben said gently as he checked Mary's pulse and her head for blood, being a firefighter he had to be trained.  
  
"It's going to be okay Mary, you're going to be okay." Ben said holding her hand tightly, "I promise sweetheart, just be strong...be strong Mary."  
  
The ambulance sirens grew closer by the second suddenly the entrance of the lobby doors flew open and EMTs came in instantly.  
  
"Ben, is it Mary?" one friend from the fire department said as he gazed upon her, "Oh no man, she'll be okay." he said slapping Ben's back.  
  
The EMTs put Mary on the stretcher and started out of the building.  
  
"WAIT!" Ben yelled and one EMT turned around.  
  
"What man?" he asked.  
  
"My wife, Mary Camden-Kinkirk, which hospital is she going to...I have to drop my daughter off at my parents first." Ben said gestering to Stacey.  
  
"Oh yeah, North Buffalo Hospital," said the guy.  
  
"Okay, thanks I'll be there as soon as my daughter is dropped off." Ben said as he took off with Stacey out the door and towards the car.  
  
"Want to go see nana, Stacey?" he said trying not to sound anxious.  
  
"Yeah!" Stacey said with a smile.  
  
"Okay, then." Ben said as he started the car. 


	5. There's something wrong with Mary

A.N. - So sorry guys, summer has been chaotic for me and I never really got far whatsoever. I am really going to try. We left off at a chapter for Mr. Mrs. Petrosky. Don't you miss Peter on 7th Heaven? However, I think I might make a couple of phone calls about Mary first. Next chapter will be for the Petroskys.

Kevin and Lucy had already left the house. Lucy had agreed they'd go early to help Annie prepare for all the guests. As Kevin opened the door to the Camden's and Lucy juggled 5,000 gifts while the girls followed, nothing seemed right.

"Mom!" Lucy gasped when she saw Annie come to the door, tears filling her eyes.

"Annie, are you okay?" Kevin said, slowly and as calmly as possible.

"Not quite..." Annie whispered. "Mary...isn't okay...." Annie began with a startled cry.

"Mary?" "What?!?" Lucy was panicking. Mary had always been one of her best friends. Even the distance hadn't changed that. They talked daily and Mary had seemed fine. She had a 2 year old. She couldn't be sick. She just couldn't.

"Mary fell last night...for no reason." Annie whispered. "They aren't sure but she is extremely weak, she's having a lot of tests."

"Poor Mary...but she'll be okay, Annie." Kevin said trying to comfort her. "Ben...I better call him... he might need me." He hugged Lucy tightly, thankful the girls had already ran to see their uncles, Sam and David.

"I think that'd be a good idea, Kevin." Annie said with a weak smile.

-Phone rings- "Ruth, get the phone!" Peter yells adjusting his tie.

"Grabbing it, hun." Ruthie shouted picking up the phone quickly.

"Hello? Petrosky residence," Ruthie mumbled.

"Ruthie!" Annie said sounding nervous.

"Mom, what's the matter? You sound really worried..." Ruthie asked getting anxious herself.

"Its Mary.... She's...sh...she's sick" Annie cried.

"WHAT?!?!," Ruthie gasped. "Whats wrong with her?" "Is she going to be okay?" "Is she going to...to..." Ruthie couldn't finish.

"Oh well...they don't know honey, but...oh I'm not sure." Annie said breaking down.

"It's going to be okay, mom." Ruthie said trying to convince herself. "We'll be in Glen Oak in about 2 hours."

"Okay, Ruthie...thanks sweetheart." Annie said.

"No problem, mom, I love you." Ruthie said tears flowing down her face.

"You too Ruthie, bye," Annie managed to get out, hanging up the phone and leaning over to cry again.

"Matt!" Sarah was freaking out. She had just received the call about Mary from Lucy. How was she going to tell him? She was worried. What was wrong with Mary? She had tried to call Ben but had gotten no answer. Matt had went downstairs to finish packing the kid's toys. Then they were leaving. Mary had been closer to them lately since the only lived about 40 minutes away. She was considering stopping by the hospital first but with the kids? She wasn't so sure.

"Honey?" Matt answered. "What's the matter?" he said triumphantly holding up the bag of toys, "I finished!" he smiled.

"It's Mary... she's sick Matt." Sarah whispered, and she wished she didn't have to tell him the part not even Annie knew. "They're thinking she might have...cancer."

"No..." Matt whispered. "Not Mary." And he broke down on Sarah and cried.

As many times as Eric tried to call Robbie he knew he wouldn't reach them. They were on their flight already. "Boy," he thought, "What a Christmas this will be." He said tears flowing down his face.

The phone rang at Simon and Cecilia's. "Should I answer, sweetie?" Simon said pulling his shirt on.

"Nah, forget it, Simon." Cecilia yelled. "We were already supposed to be at Annie and Eric's and aren't even half ready!" Cecilia said putting on her eyeliner.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Simon said glancing at the caller ID, "Oh its just them, well we'll be seeing them soon."

"Yep!" Cecilia agreed helping Allison put on her dress.

Annie hung up the phone. Simon and Cecilia would be there soon enough, and it just didn't seem right leaving a message with news this big. She sighed as Amy grabbed her hand. "Gandma, it'll be okay." She said with a smile.

Annie hoped with all her heart little Amy was completely right.


	6. Laughing

A.N. - Two in a day! Go me! Here is the Peter and Ruthie chapter I promised next! Read, Review, Sit Back, and Enjoy it!

Ruthie sat in the car with tears pouring down her face. Peter pulled over twice to hug her. He felt awful about Mary. He knew how much Ruthie was so close to her family and how he was to hers as well. Being an only child had been fine but being with Ruthie's family made him wish he hadn't been so alone. Of course he loved his step-father Chandler, his real dad, his mother, and his half brother but he didn't know his half brother Mark very well since he was born when he was 15 and not old enough to really be a friend even now. Mark was 12 while he was a grown man.

Peter put one arm around Ruthie while he drove with the other. "Aw...honey, she's going to be okay," Peter said reassuringly.

"Thanks, but you don't know that." Ruthie said matter-of-factly.

"You're completely right Ruthie, but you got to have faith." Peter said tears filling his eyes. "Baby, you can't give up on your faith."

"You called me Ruthie..." Ruthie said with a small smile. "You only call me that when you're nervous, honey." She said tearing up some more. When she had gotten to around 22 she had started being called Ruth by Peter and her new friends, but her family and old friends still tended to call her Ruthie. Peter only called her Ruthie when he was worried for the most part but sometimes just here and there.

"That's not true." Peter said a tiny smile creeping up his face too. He knew that she was completely right. He sometimes missed calling her Ruthie though.

"Yes, it is Mr. Petrosky and you know it!" Ruthie said, and no matter how much she wanted to fight it she couldn't help to let out a laugh. The laugh made her feel like she was betraying Mary. Then, she realized she wasn't betraying Mary. Just because Mary was sick, she wouldn't want everyone to be sad on Christmas. "You know what, Peter? I think Mary would want us to be having a good Christmas..."

"Ruthie I think you're completely right." Peter smiled satisfied he had made his beloved Ruthie happier.

A.N. – Sorry this one was so short. I'm going to do a third or fourth too tonight so it'll make up for it!


End file.
